Mi novia es un demonio ¿y yo? ¿el padre celestial?
by maxcrou
Summary: la reencarnación del padre celestial es un joven Issei. Antes de ganar su condición se enamoro de un demonio... pero no cualquier demonio, una fría y estricta demonio. Que tiene un lado muy oculto... SonaxIssei. No Harem. Issei OP. RATING M, por donde se le mire (están advertidos) LEMON y LEMON y mucho LEMON... es una idea loca que se me ocurrió mientras escribía mi otra historia.
1. Chapter 1

Mi novia es un demonio... ¿yo? Soy el padre celestial.

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[ser sobrenatural hablando a todo el mundo]**

 **Hola Gusanos...**

 **NA: Una vez leí por allí que cuando quedas entrampado en tu proceso creativo, deberías escribir otra cosa. Para descansar las ideas o ver qué cosas nuevas se te ocurren. Es M por una simple razón, desde el capítulo uno será así. Considérense advertidos...**

Cap 1

Era de noche en aquella ciudad de Kuoh, estaba todo relativamente tranquilo. Si claro, tranquilo a nivel de la calle. En una casa de dos pisos, específicamente en una de las habitaciones, se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes besándose; el chico estaba arriba de la chica. Ambos estaban desnudos, el chico estaba encima de ella. Si, estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, él estaba pistoneando su pene en la húmeda vagina de la chica, a un ritmo constante y firme. Con cada penetración la chica gemía y parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

El admiraba la suave y tersa piel blanca de la chica. Podía ver en primera persona como su pene desaparecía en el interior de ella; que por cierto para él era una ambrosia del cielo; las paredes húmedas y calientes, le aprisionaban su pene cada vez que lo retiraba, como si no quisieran dejarlo ir. El, la tenía en la posición del misionero, sus brazos estaban debajo de las rodillas de ella, lo que la obligaba a estar abiertas de piernas. Ella no se quejaba de eso, sino que, todo lo contrario, se calentaba de sobre manera por lo dominante que era ese chico con ella, sobre todo en la cama.

Entre la cintura y las caderas de la chica, formaban una perfecta curva, que incitaba a tomarla, aquellas caderas anchas, signo inequívoco que ella estaba lista para ser preñada y llevar un bebe en su vientre. Además, aquella curvatura de caderas y cintura, hacia resaltarle aquel hermoso trasero, respingado y firme. El chico más de una vez, amaso y jugo con aquellos montículos traseros en la privacidad de la casa. No tenía unas tetas grandes, era quizás el único defecto que ella misma se encontraba a si misma; pero al chico no le importo eso, él le dijo que eran preciosas sin importar su tamaño.

El chico miraba la cara de la chica, tenía finas facciones, una pequeña nariz, unos labios finos y delicados, aquel pelo negro muy corto, lo que le gustaba mucho, ya que tenía acceso libre al cuello de la chica, donde podía lamer, chupar o besar sin que su cabello interfiriera. Pero lo que más le gustaba al chico eran aquellos ojos violetas, aquella mirada que sentía que podía perderse, sin problemas y quedarse horas o días mirándola. El miraba todo ese conjunto como si fuera lo mejor, y tenía razón, el cuerpo de la chica estaba recubierto por una fina capa de sudor, que a él no le molestaba, sino que lo incitaba a seguir dándole caña a la chica, más cuando el entraba en aquella apretada cueva, ella gemía a viva voz, haciéndolo darle más y más a la chica. Era un combustible escucharla gemir y pedir más. Él ni tonto ni perezoso cumplía con lo que la chica le pedía...

"Eres maravillosa, Sona-chan. Tu vagina esta apretada y húmeda. Dime cariño, ¿estas cerca de correrte?"

La chica estaba en su mundo, aquellas sensaciones ya las conocía; pero no por eso iban a ser aburridas. A ella le encantaba esas sesiones de sexo con su novio. La ayudaban a sacarse el estrés, divertirse con su novio de una manera más íntima y; llena de amor y cariño. Su novio era atento con ella, la mimaba cuando nadie la veía, le dejaba regalitos en su escritorio, era un chico guapo, inteligente. Y en la cama era una bestia, ella se preguntaba si era virgen. Aunque si lo recordara bien, si era virgen, sobre todo la primera vez de ellos, fue tan torpe e infantil, que quedo como un lindo recuerdo.

El problema fue que su novio gano experiencia de manera exponencial y ella se fue quedando "atrás"; aunque no se quejaba sobre todo porque su novio, hacia un buen trabajo bucal y de dedos, en todo su cuerpo, incluyendo en su zona más íntima, lo que la hacía tener como mínimo dos orgasmos. Ella no tenía ni idea del tamaño real de un pene excitado, pero tenía que admitir que el tamaño de aquel pene, la hizo ponerse muy incómoda la primera vez, ahora que ya estaba un poco más acostumbrada a él, igual le resultaba algo incomoda debido a su tamaño. Lo que quizás amaba de su novio, en esos momentos íntimos, era que él mandaba, aquella faceta dominante de su novio la excitaba de sobremanera. Ella feliz actuaba como una sumisa; Sobre todo cuando él la llamaba cariñosamente en esos momentos calientes como: "mi putita". Aquella palabra la sobreexcitaba de sobre manera; la hacía sentirse de él y solo de él. En cuerpo y alma.

"si Ise-kun. Estoy cerca" respondió Sona entre gemidos. Sona sintió los labios de su novio reclamarle sus labios, ella gustosa abrió la boca y jugueteo con la lengua de su novio, mientras este seguía dándole placer con aquel órgano masculino. El peso de su novio sobre ella, la estimulo más, ella sentía el aliento de su novio en su oreja izquierda, y luego la voz de su novio.

"yo también estoy cerca. ¿eres mi putita, cierto?"

Sona se excito más, la mezcla se sensaciones y el tratamiento que su novio le hacía a su vagina, la volvía loca.

"¡SI!" ella se rindió a él. ¿para que pelear?. Si ella gozaba como nunca. "soy tu putita, mi amor"

"¿dónde quieres que me corra, mi amor?"

"Adentro... por favor, déjame sentirte... juntos..." Sona sintió como su novio aumento el ritmo y la fuerza de sus penetraciones. Ella estaba también en las ultimas. Gimió, lloro y grito hasta el final, ella sintió como su novio se corría adentro de ella; vio la cara de satisfacción que hizo. Se sintió orgullosa y feliz, que su novio haya disfrutado junto a ella.

Sona estaba descansando apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, este le hacia un cariño con su mano derecha recorriendo toda su espalda desnuda hasta su trasero y luego volvía a subirla. Ademas le daba de vez cuando besos en la coronilla de su frente. Ella se sentía en paz, satisfecha y feliz.

"¿Ise-kun?"

"umm"

"¿no te sientes incomodo, al estar conmigo. Sobre todo por mi verdadera naturaleza?"

Ella sintió como su novio, le levantaba la cara, para que lo viera a los ojos.

"ya te he explicado que eso me importa un comino. Por mí, todos los demás se pueden irse al carajo. Y si alguien intenta alejarte de mi, pues... digamos que no hay muchos seres que puedan darme pelea"

"¿pero...?" ella fue callada, cuando sintió los labios de su novio en los suyos.

"Sona. Ya te lo dije antes. Te amo, y esto lo digo desde mi verdadera naturaleza. Y por mis creaciones, ellos tampoco tienen el derecho ni la moral para decirme lo contrario"

Sona guardo silencio, y miraba al chico. Ella sonrió y luego le dio un beso. Al terminar, se recostó de nuevo en el pecho de él y suspiro de manera feliz.

"¿sabes? Si le digo a cualquiera de mi sequito o a mi amiga, o a mi familia, o alguien del inframundo, que estoy contigo. Todos me dirán que estoy loca" ella escucho una risa del chico.

"si, ya me lo imagino. Pero a mi no me importa eso y lo sabes"

"lo se" dijo Sona besando el pecho de su novio. Ella sintió como su novio le masajeaba el trasero, ella sabía que significaba eso. La pregunta que tenia. ¿aguantaría una ronda más? "¿Ise-kun?" pregunto de manera tierna.

"¿puedo ir por una ronda mas, cariño?" dijo Issei de manera sonriente y levantando las cejas. Sona bufo de manera cansada.

"no tengo tu resistencia cariño" Sona sintió, como su novio la dejo boca abajo encima del colchón. Y luego sintió como su novio se montó encima de ella; y susurro unas palabras en su oído.

"no te preocupes. Yo haré todo el trabajo. Tú, goza mi niña hermosa..." Sona sonrió y luego lanzo una risita.

"cuando me dices así, te haces ver como si fueras un lolicón. Aunque con tu edad, no me extrañaría"

"¿te molesta?"

"para nada" respondió jocosamente Sona, ella tuvo que reprimir un gemido, ya que sintio como su novio la volvía a penetrar por su vagina. Sintió como su macho, apoyaba su peso en su espalda y luego aquel susurro cálido en su oído.

"¿te he dicho cuanto amo tu coño apretado?" ella respondió gimiendo un sí, ya que su novio, estaba follandola de manera suave y constante. Gimió más fuerte, cuando sintió a su amante, pellizcarle los pezones de manera suave, estimulándola más. Ella tenía que agarrarse al respaldo de la cama, la fuerza que su novio hacia a su satisfecha y húmeda vagina, peligraba con hacerla golpearse con el respaldo; ella aguanto todo lo que pudo, sin embargo, había olvidado que su novio era alguien especial, que tenía muchas energías y fuerzas. Debido a eso, ella gimió, lloro, suplico y hasta berreo, para que su novio terminara.

La última estocada de su novio fue el final de su orgasmo, ella estaba destruida; tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire que no sabía que era tan vital. Estaba sudada, podía sentir un líquido cálido que escurría por su entrepierna, sus músculos estaban flácidos y relajados.

"esta fue la última de la noche Sona-chan" escuchar eso de su novio, la alivio de sobremanera. Ella no estaba muy segura de poder resistir otra ronda. Así que se sintió muy tranquila. Ella sintió como su novio la acomodaba para que ella quedara apoyada en su pecho. Sintió los brazos de su novio, abrazarla y luego le levanto un poco la cara, la beso, ella respondió de manera débil y sonrío, a modo de respuesta.

"te amo Ise-kun" dijo Sona de manera cansada y casi durmiéndose.

"te amo Sona-chan" fue lo último que escucho la chica, antes de que Morfeo la reclamara.

 **POV ISSEI**

Primero que todo, déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre humano es Issei Hyuodou. Durante los últimos 15 años de mi vida he sido un humano común y corriente. Digo humano, porque cuando cumplí 15 años, se me desbloquearon mis verdaderos recuerdos. Comenzó un día que estaba en casa, y luego miles de años de información se me metieron en mi cabeza. Junto a eso se me desbloquearon mis verdaderos poderes.

Para no aburrirlos más, soy la reencarnación de Dios. El padre celestial. El Dios de la biblia. Dios de los cristianos.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Pues la verdad, el sistema que había creado en el cielo, en cual consiste en acumular las oraciones y deseos mundanos de los mortales; había activado un sistema de respaldo en la cual tenía que reencarnarme si es que yo moría. Se suponía que debía ser automático, un día después de mi muerte. Pero no contaba que el sistema se reiniciara con mi muerte, lo que hizo que el temporizador que había instalado en mi respaldo se reiniciara también.

Saben no es muy agradable tener que ver tu propia muerte, en lujo detalle y Technicolor.

Uds estaran pensando. ¿no se supone que Dios es un ser sagrado, lleno de rectitud y puro?

JA. Me rio en sus caras. Nunca fui puro y recto. Si me consideraron así, fue por una simple razón, necesitaba crear seres puros y de rectitud, que me ayudaran a vigilar el cielo.

Créanme, vigilar todas las almas que van al cielo es agotador. Prefería mil veces estar de parranda, fiestas en el Valhalla y otros lugares; los otros dioses creían que yo era el hermano gemelo de Baco. Idiotas yo le enseñe todo lo que se de fiestas y alcoholes a ese tonto de Baco o Dionisio. Ah y lo más importante, era un mujeriego a toda regla. Ya ni recuerdo con cuantas mujeres estuve en mi vida pasada, claro me había asegurado que "cortar" mi suministro de espermatozoides; créanme tener un montón de niños superpoderosos llenos de energías corriendo por allí, no era mi idea de diversión.

¿Y Jesús? Bueno... ese fue un accidente, el alcohol que tenían era muy bueno. Y María, bueno digamos que José, era un maldito infiel; ella lloro y se quejaba de las infidelidades de su marido. Y bueno, yo borracho y caliente. Paso lo que tenía que pasar. Así que para evitar que la mataran a piedrazos. Intervine de manera divina en la mente de José; bueno y el resto es historia conocida...

Ahora volviendo al presente. Esta chica que esta acostaba encima de mi, es mi novia. Es una demonio de clase alta, sinónimo de "sangre pura". Su nombre es Sona Sitri, y créanme cuando les digo, si he cambiado; esta demonio es y será la única chica para mí. La primera vez que la vi, quede prendado de esos ojos y su forma de ser. Fue tanto mi deseo de estar con ella que me propuse a estar con ella y hacerla mía; fue un trabajo largo y constante. Conversaba con ella en el instituto Kuoh, de muchos temas, debía admitir que era una chica inteligente, incluso ella me confeso que le encantaba jugar ajedrez, invitándome a jugar. Casi siempre terminábamos en empate, nunca pude ganarle. Era buena, de eso no cabe duda.

Al final, logre hacer que saliéramos en una cita. Ella se iba enamorando mas y mas. ¿y saben?. Yo también me estaba enamorando de ella. Las cosas se pusieron más interesante después de esa primera cita. Cada vez que volvía a casa, después del instituto, descubría de manera rápida, los folletos de invocación que esa chica me estaba dejando. No sabia si alegrarme o jugarle una broma. Al final, me sincere con ella para hacerla mi novia, ella parecía dudar, pero al final acepto. Yo, nunca había recibido tanto amor y atención de una chica o de una mujer.

Claro, uds dirán Hipócrita. Pues la verdad me importa una mierda lo que me digan a mí. Esa fue la verdad.

Para continuar la historia, aquellos sentimientos de esa chica demonio, eran reales; allí comprendí que los seres sobrenaturales eran iguales a los humanos.

Como envidiaba a esos mortales, con solo unos minutos podían saber la verdad de lo que era amor. Vivian como si fuera el último día de su vida. Y siempre al final del día, se preocupaban por sus pares, familias, amigos, esposas/os, hijos y otros. Aquella mezcla producía oraciones, yo había descubierto que esos deseos y peticiones, eran una fuente de poder. Mas tarde descubrí que solo yo, podía escuchar esas oraciones; y así se me ocurrió la idea de crear el sistema del cielo. Creanme estar todo el día y noche escuchando peticiones y oraciones; es cansador y te vuelve loco.

La forma de como me sincere con ella, fue un tanto curiosa. Fue al mes de que empezamos nuestro noviazgo, una noche vi una bestia deforme y grande. Tenia cabeza de reptil, cuerpo de mujer, y su parte inferior era como de araña con 8 patas. Para resumir la aburrida pelea, el me ataco, yo lo golpeé, respondí, lo pateo y lo mando a volar una buena distancia. En el Fagor de mi pelea, no me di cuenta que Sona se había teletransportado a mi posición y me vio hacer lo que hice. Al final confesé a esa bestia mi verdadera naturaleza y origen. Error de novato. Sona escucho todo.

Decir que estaba sorprendida, asustada, herida, nerviosa y otros epítetos; es quedarse corto. Lo primero que hizo fue huir. Suspiré de manera cansada y la perseguí. Soy un Dios.

Cuando llegue, ella me ataco con todo. Yo ni respondí. Solo deje que se diera cuenta que no podía hacerme nada. Cuando quizo llamar a refuerzos, intervine. No necesitaba mas testigos. Allí me arrodillé frente a ella, le pedí perdón, le dije toda mi verdad; le dije que hasta "te amo".

Ella dudosa me pregunto si estaba jugando con ella. Allí decidí decirle todo. Mi muerte, mi renacimiento, mi verdadera forma de ser, antes de morir, como y porque cree a los ángeles. La verdadera historia de la creación de los demonios. Y como fue que renací en el cuerpo de este adolescente quinceañero; también le conté de cómo me había enamorado de ella, incluso llegando a amarla de verdad.

Ella todo el tiempo me escuchaba en silencio, decir que estaba sorprendida y anonadada; era un eufemismo. Aquellos minutos de silencio me mataban. "¿como debo llamarte? ¿Dios? ¿Padre celestial?"; vi como al decir esos nombre ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Claro el sistema se modifico durante la guerra para que ellos no invocaran mi nombre de manera despectiva. Primera tarea al volver al cielo, cambiar ese comando a otro.

"perdón por ese dolor" le dije, vi como ella parecía sonreír, pero se arrepintió rápidamente. "me gusta que llamen Issei hyodou; pero me gustaría que llamaras Ise-kun o si lo prefieres "cariño"...

Ella parecía dudosa. Esos minutos de silencio me estaban matando. Hasta que ella hablo

"Primera cosa que debes saber. No me mientas, nunca mas…" vi algo que fue interesante de ver. Una chica, más una chica demonio estaba domando a dios, el que fue su creador. Era increíble.

"Segundo, por ahora guardarás tu verdadera naturaleza a todos. Solo yo sabré la verdad" interesante, de todas formas todavía no quiero involucrarme con otros hijos de putas igual de engreídos y fiesteros como yo.

"Tercero; me debes una cita…" sonreí como un condenado adolescente primerizo, mi sonrisa casi me parte la cara. La abracé y luego la bese, ella me devolvió el beso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí por hacer algo por mí mismo y para mí, no para los otros.

Luego vino un mes de noviazgo, donde tenía que esconderme de todo el mundo. Especialmente del séquito de ella. Luego llegó aquella noche donde ella me entregó su virginidad. Fui considerado y amable con ella. Me asegure de darle la mejor noche de sexo y amor, que ella pudo recibir en su corta vida.

Nuestra relación fue extraña, pero llena de momentos maravillosos. Yo me aseguraba de decirle todos los días, cuanto la amaba. Si, la ame, ella era única, ella era la única que pudo ver más allá de mi divinidad; para ella yo era un simple hombre.

Después de nuestra primera vez, ella comenzó a comportarse de manera muy sumisa, aquella actitud suya me envalentonaba de una manera impresionante, podía y hacía valer mi forma dominante sobre ella, créanme esa niña es una diosa en la cama; incluso me he preguntado si la lujuria esta impresa en su ADN. Pero también soy un dios algo egoísta, sobre todo cuando se trata de hacer el amor con una chica. Después de nuestra primera vez, le hice una proposición a Sona. Le dije que conocía un método mágico, en cual le dejaba su vagina como si fuera la de una virgen, sin el himen. Ella no entendió al principio, luego le dije que su vagina iba a quedar algo cerrada, yo le había explicado que haciendo eso, ella iba a sentir mucho placer y que iba disfrutarlo mucho. Al final acepto, y luego nuestras noches de placer nunca fueron aburridas.

Luego de mucho pensar, me quede dormido, abrazando a mi chica. No dejare que nadie y nada me separe de ella. Es la única que salvaría de todo este mundo loco en cual estamos viviendo.

En la mañana siguiente, me desperté sintiendo algo; al principio me sentía muy bien, era algo muy delicioso de describir. Mi novia estaba haciéndome una mamada, se notaba que estaba muy entusiasmada con su tarea, yo lentamente abrí mis ojos y allí la vi, ella estaba subiendo y bajando su cabeza; ella apretaba sus labios con fuerzas alrededor de mi pene, succionaba cuando subía y luego al bajar con lengua me estimulaba por todo largo de mi tronco. Gemí con fuerza, Sona estaba realizando un excelente trabajo, vi como levanto su vista y me vio a los ojos, todo eso lo hizo sin soltar el pene de su boca. Ella comenzó a retirarse sin dejar de succionar, cuando llego a la punta, le dio una leve mordida, que me dejo loco.

"buenos días, mi amor..." dijo de manera sensual mi chica... "¿estás dispuesto a darme mi desayuno?" sonreí de manera irónica y le dije

"¿desayuno? ¿En qué estás pensando golosa?"

Ella solo sonrió entre dientes, se levantó y luego se posiciono encima de mi con las piernas a los lados, con una mano agarro mi pene y luego se posiciono; bajo con sumo cuidado, me sorprendió lo húmeda que estaba; sí que estaba excitada. Ella gimió un poco, a medida que bajaba, cuando sentí que llego al fondo; ella se detuvo completamente, la sentí tener un leve espasmo, vi como tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho como si evitara caerse.

"¿estas..." ella me silencio tapándome la boca con una de sus delicadas manos. Vi cómo me miro con lujuria y deseo.

"callate y disfruta..."

Durante media hora, Sona me cabalgo y me hizo correrme dos veces. Fue ella quien hizo casi todo el trabajo. Yo por mi parte, disfrute de aquel sexo mañanero, debo reconocer que también me gusta esa faceta dominante que tiene ella.

"¿mi amor?" dije de manera suave, mientras que mis manos recorrían la espalda y el trasero desnudo de mi chica, que estaba descansando, encima de mí, después de la actividad vigorosa que ella hizo. Ella a manera de respuesta me dio un leve ronroneo en mi oreja.

"odio interrumpir este maravilloso y relajante momento que tenemos. Pero tenemos que ir a clases"

Ella se movió de manera lánguida, me miro a los ojos y luego me dio un beso, al cual respondí con igual intensidad que ella. Al separarnos ella me dio una sonrisa y luego me dijo.

"ve a bañarte. Yo esperare a que termines. ¿puedes hacer el desayuno?" la mire y luego le pregunte

"¿no te quieres bañar conmigo?" ella me miro y luego dijo

"¿serás capaz de terminar en menos de 5 minutos y mantener tus manos lejos de mi cuerpo?"

Mierda... esa niña me conoce muy bien...

"no, tienes razón. Pero..." vi como alzo una ceja y me miraba como si estuviera esperando algo "si no dejas levantarme, me veré en la obligación y el deber de compartir la ducha contigo" ella abrió los ojos, miro donde estaba ella, luego pareció avergonzada y me dijo.

"perdón" al mismo tiempo se hizo a un lado y me dejo levantarme.

"no hay nada que perdonar" me levanté de la cama y fui al baño; antes de salir de la habitación, Sona me dijo de manera muy feliz...

"te amo" yo me detuve y le devolví la mirada y le respondí

"yo también te amo..."


	2. Chapter 2

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[ser sobrenatural hablando a todo]**

 **notas de autor en el cap 3...**

 **Disfruten...**

 **CAP 2**

Ok. En este minuto mi propia existencia, es de común conocimiento. Al frente mío veo una imagen que no esperaba ver en mi vida actual y menos en mi vida pasada. A frente mío están Sirchezs Lucifer, el Maou elegido por un decrepito consejos de ancianos, al lado el están dos ángeles. Y los dos son tan diferentes uno del otro; claro uno es rubio y otro tiene cabello negro, con mechón teñido. Si, Son Michael y Azazael. Detrás de ellos veo a la hermana de Sona, que me ve como si fuera algo peligroso, con ganas de matarme; no la culpo. ¿y la razón?, en mis brazos tengo a una cansada y preocupada Sona. Con una herida en su mejilla izquierda, ver esa herida hizo que mi furia se descontrolara, fue tanto que invoque aquí mismo al inframundo a eso dos dispares ángeles.

"Issei, ¿Qué has hecho?..." es la pregunta que me hace Sona...

Si lo pienso bien, digo lo mismo. ¿Qué mierda he hecho?...

 **Flashback... hace dos semanas...**

Aún recuerdo ese día. Sona me había llamado por teléfono la había escuchado triste y llorando. Inmediatamente me teletransporte a su casa. Lo que vi, fue a mi chica derrotada y llorando. Una furia interna fue naciendo de mí, tuve que calmarme o sino todos los seres sobrenaturales iban a saber de mi reencarnación. Me senté a su lado y lo primero que hizo ella, fue abrazarme y llorar. Yo le había prometido a Sona, que nunca iba a espiar sus recuerdos o pensamientos. Si, ese poder es parte de lo que soy, ¿o acaso pensaron que las oraciones llegaban por telegrama?

Ella había dejado de llorar, pero también se había agotado emocionalmente. Ella se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. Con delicadeza la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, la deposite en su cama; y procedí a quitarle ese uniforme que tenía puesto, busque su pijama y no lo encontré; así que simplemente busque una camiseta de dormir, encontré una de color gris que tenía tirantes. La desnudé, con cuidado, dejándola solo en calzones y le puse la prenda antes mencionada. Yo me acosté con ella y la abracé. Ella solo necesitaba desahogarse y descansar en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente, ella despertó igual de triste, ella me beso y quería que solo la abrazara. Yo insistí preguntándole que le había pasado. Ella guardo silencio por unos minutos hasta que hablo.

"el consejo de ancianos, quiere casarme con un tipo que no conozco y que dejé de lado mis tontos sueños; para dedicarme, hacer para lo que nací" pude sentir la ira de sus últimas palabras... "ser una hembra que de nuevos demonios sangre pura..."

Aquellas palabras fueron duras y me hicieron enojar. Estuve tentado a ir al inframundo y matar a esas inútiles bolsas de carne. Al final logre animarla un poco, ella me había dicho que los ancianos le dieron una oportunidad, hacer un Rating Game. Si ese juego que inventaron los demonios, usando las Evil Pieces.

Si me preguntan a mí, ese sistema de reencarnación tiene cosas buenas, pero también malas. Yo estaba escuchando atentamente aquella explicación de Sona de las evil pieces, y cuando me mostro una, quise verla con mis ojos y analizarla. Ella temerosa, me dio un peón; pensaba que mi poder iba a romperla. Yo le sonreí diciéndole, que yo había creado las Sacred Gears. Jamás rompería la obra de arte de otro artista. Lo que descubrí cuando analice la pieza, me dejo impresionado. La pieza funcionaba como cambiador de materia o naturaleza; es decir transformaba los elementos en otros. Además, tenía un mecanismo una vez activado, se fusionaba con el huésped; y sacarlo o activar otro mecanismo; podría significar la muerte. Lo interesante de la pieza, es que, al trasformar la energía o materia, el huésped asumía la naturaleza del maestro. Una de las cosas que me impresiono, es que su poder, podría revivir a los humanos; solo aquellos que habían muerto casi unos momentos antes.

Aquella pieza tenía tantas aplicaciones y su uso podría extenderse, hacia los ángeles. Casi estoy tentando a que les den la tecnología a los ángeles, así no tengo que trabajar en crear nuevos ángeles. Aunque si lo pienso bien, no estoy interesado en crear o ponerme a trabajar.

El juego que le dieron, fue tan injusto. Ella lo había expresado muy bien, no tenía oportunidad. Mi ira se iba acrecentando más y más. Sobre todo, porque ella parecía resignada al destino que los ancianos le dieron.

Al final ella me había pedido que no interviniera con su Rating Game. Ella iba jugar y darlo todo. Su sonrisa parecía tranquilizadora; sin embargo, para mi esa fue una sonrisa triste y resignada.

Durante aquellas dos semanas, en el día durante algunas horas me dedique a buscar información; me infiltre en el inframundo, busque información de los ancianos y otras cosas más. Sona había agarrado a su sequito, y se los llevó a entrenar. Durante esos días yo no la vi.

Un día antes de su juego, me llamo y me dijo que fuera a su casa. Al llegar, conversamos de todo un poco. Ella había cambiado su actitud derrotista, sin embargo, yo sabía que ella lo hizo para no preocuparme a mí. Yo tampoco le había dicho que hice cambios en el sistema del cielo. Había eliminado aquel comando, que lastimaba a los demonios, por lo tanto, podría escuchar sus suplicas y oraciones...

Ella estaba muy cariñosa conmigo, ella me pidió que le hiciera el amor, según ella para buena suerte. Sin embargo, yo sabía que lo hizo para tener un último recuerdo de mí. No lo permitiría. Sabia como romper esa estupidez; y si no funcionaba, pues digamos que iba hacer valer mi poder divino y llevarme a Sona lejos de todos, y créanme estoy tentado a hacerlo.

Aquella noche comenzó con besos y caricias. Que fueron subiendo de nivel, nos habíamos desnudado de manera lenta y de manera en conjunta. Yo estimulaba a Sona, besándola y recorriendo con mis labios, aquel cuerpo que tenía. Su piel suave y tersa. Mis labios recorrían todo su cuerpo, dejándole besos por todo su cuerpo. Me detuve e hice un pequeño tratamiento en sus pezones, donde chupé y lamí aquellos pezones rosados y deliciosos. Los gemidos y las ordenes que Sona decía, eran algo para obedecer. Luego baje hacia su abdomen, en la cual, escuche una risita de ella. Con la punta de mi lengua le lamí alrededor de su ombligo, lo cual produjo en Sona una reacción muy tierna para mí; ella se retorcía y se reía, a ella le daba cosquillas aquellas sensaciones. Luego baje mi boca a su feminidad, su lugar más íntimo. Aquel que ya conocía y también ya lo había disfrutado. Primero use mis dedos; toque, masajee, estimule, aquel botón de rosado, que estaba en la parte superior de la entrada de su cuevita. Ella se retorcía y gemía a viva voz. Metí un dedo y me di cuenta que estaba húmeda. Ni tonto ni perezoso, dirigí mi boca, para disfrutar de ese néctar, también con mi lengua estimulaba su clítoris, le di lamidas, lo chupé, hasta le di masajes con mi lengua. Sona solo podía, gemir, gritar, me agarro del pelo, tirándomelo, apretando mi cabeza contra ella, como si quisiera que me quedara allí. Mis manos sujetaban sus piernas, como una especie de palanca, para que no arrancara a ninguna parte, pero ella estaba fuera de sí. Gimió y grito, hasta que se corrió. Yo lamí, y chupé aquel néctar que salía de su vagina...

Deje que se recuperara de su orgasmo. Cuando estuvo devuelta en sí, me sonrió y me hizo un gesto para acercarme a ella. Antes de hacerlo, posicione mi pene en su entrada y entre un poco; luego me acerque a besarla, reclame esos labios, que eran míos, y procedí a hundir mi pene en su vagina. Ella gimo en el beso. Luego nos separamos y la vi, ella me sonrió y me dio beso corto. "te amo", aquella frase dicha por ella, fue como una partida; comencé a follarla de manera suave y con un ritmo lento, quería disfrutar de ella; y quería que ella también disfrutara. Admiraba aquellos ojos violetas, admiraba aquel hoyuelo que le producía en la comisura de sus labios al sonreír, aquellas finas cejas que hacían resaltar sus ojos junto a las pestañas. Todo su rostro para mí era una obra de arte y allí estaba yo, admirándola de cerca, sus detalles, sus imperfecciones, sus curvas y líneas rectas.

Aquel acto de amor, fue el principio de nuestra noche de pasión. Allí me di cuenta de algo, que Sona, era más que mi novia; era mi amante, mi mujer, mi amiga, mi confidente y, porque no decirlo, era mi futura esposa.

A la mañana siguiente, pude sentir como Sona se levantaba de la cama, lo hacía en silencio y casi tan despacio, que parecía un fantasma. Yo entreabrí mis ojos y allí vi como ella se iba vistiendo, con aquel uniforme de la academia. Pude ver, que estaba llorando, parecía como si no quería ir a ese juego. Ella lloro en silencio durante unos minutos, apoyándose en la cómoda que tenía. Al terminar, cerré los ojos, de manera natural, y luego sentí como ella se acercó a mí, con una mano en mi mejilla, de dio un beso en mi frente. Luego apoyo su frente contra la mía, y luego susurro en voz baja.

"gracias, Ise-kun. Por todo, por amarme como soy, por mostrarme como eres, por las citas, las alegrías y momentos maravillosos. No tengo nada para pagarte o devolverte algo..." sentí gotas en mi rostro. Ella estaba llorando... "perdóname por abandonarte, pero no puedo escapar de mi destino..." me dio un leve beso en mis labios. "por favor, no odies a los demonios. Ódiame a mí, porque te rompí el corazón..." ella volvió a darme un beso, que se sintió como un beso de despedida..."te amo y siempre te amare..." sentí como se levantó de la cama y luego vi atreves de mis parpados el brillo de su círculo de teletransporte...

Lo primero que hice cuando ella se fue; vestirme de manera rápida. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Inmediatamente me teletransporte al séptimo cielo... si, aquel cielo prohibido para todos. Menos para mí, donde forje el sistema del cielo, donde podía acceder al mismo sistema y verlo todo. Además, había una ventaja. Solo yo podía ver ese lugar y recorrerlo sin problemas. Tenía que trabajar rápido, esta es la segunda vez que entro aquí, y estoy seguro que deje una buena impresión en mi primera visita. Además, no quería encontrarme con Michael, Gabriel y cualquier otro serafin; y así como llegue, busque lo que tenía que buscar y me retire en menos de dos minutos. Justo a tiempo mientras me envolvía en luz, escuche una voz decir: "¿padre?"

Aparecí en las cercanías de Lilith, aquella capital del inframundo. Según lo que aprendí de Sona, era que esta parte estaba dirigida por una facción antibelicista. Contrario a lo que los Maous originales querían. Pregunte hacia donde quedaba el territorio Sitri. Al tener la ubicación exacta, me fui hacia allá.

Una vez allí, empecé a buscar las distorsiones que se producen por la creación de aquella dimensión de bolsillo. Una vez localizada, procedí a romper la barrera para así poder entrar a la mansión Sitri. Sabía que alli estaban mirando el partido, todos, incluyendo los ancianos, los reemplazos de maous, las familias y el otro clan. ¿mi plan? Simple. Jugar con el orgullo de esos demonios. Me disfrace poniéndome una capucha de cuerpo entero y también tapándome una porción de mi rostro. En silencio y con un hechizo que le copié a Loki, me hice invisible. Allí encontré aquel salón donde estaban todos reunidos. Identifique de manera rápida a la familia de mi novia, tenían una cara de tristeza, en contraste con la otra familia y los ancianos, parecían felices.

Y allí vi lo que ellos estaban mirando. Eran diferentes pantallas, donde se veían batallas, reconocí a varios rostros, de la academia Kuoh. Vi las peleas y poderes, ellos no tenían ninguna posibilidad, vi que los otros estaban jugando con ellos, los mantenían despiertos a puntas de golpes y patadas. Yo conocía bien esa táctica, quería que su sequito vieran al rey, como una inútil y que solo se tenían que resignar a su destino.

"¿quiero preguntar algo?" dije con voz grave y profunda. Aquel acto produjo el efecto que quería, llamar la atención de todos. Al principio me miraron como si fuera un enemigo, cosa que no estaba lejos. Luego con confusión y enojo. Lo primero que hicieron fueron atacarme. Yo me moví rápido.

"¿en serio? ¿Lo primero que hacen es atacar? Carajo, y yo que pensé que Uds. eran diferentes que los antiguos Maous" el que hablo fue el pelirrojo

"mi nombre es Sirchezs Lucifer. Represento a todos los demonios" sonreí de manera altanera y dije

"¿en serio? ¿Los representas?, o ¿solo tienes que obedecer a un grupo de decrépitos ancianos?" mi comentario era lleno de sarcasmo. Tanto que puede ver un leve parpadeo del pelirrojo. "bien antes de que ataquen, quiero hacer dos preguntas. Uno; ¿si interfiero con ese Rating game, aquella chica pelinegra, que está a punto de ser golpeada, ella será libre?"

Veo que todos los demonios se miran entre sí, los primeros en hablar son los ancianos.

"de ninguna forma, eso producirá la derrota de la mocosa Sitri y tendrá que cumplir su destino. ¿Cómo pretendes interferir, por lo que puedo sentir de ti, es que solo eres un mugroso humano..."

Perfecto, ellos mismo me dieron mi identidad...

"entiendo. Segunda pregunta..." pude ver como se enojaron cuando los ignoré olímpicamente. Y vi una leve sonrisa en los demonios amigos y familiares de Sona, hasta incluso de los 4 Maous. "sí mato ese hijo de puta, en este minuto. ¿Ella será libre?"

vi como los 4 Maous me miraron con extrañeza y casi con cautela. Hasta que el pelirrojo hablo.

"en teoría, sí. Si ese sujeto muere, ella es libre..."

"¿pero? Detecto un, pero. ¿cierto?" vi que todos afirmaban

"nadie puede morir en esa dimensión de bolsillo"

"¿enserio? Entonces déjenme hacerles otra pregunta ¿amputar un dedo, es tortura?" dije de manera muy inocente... tanto que vi como todos parecían muy extrañados con mi última pregunta. Hasta que otro anciano dijo de manera despectiva.

"ningún humano, lograra eso..." yo sonreí de manera maquiavélica, pude ver como los demonios parecían nerviosos con mi sonrisa...

"saben, yo fui humano. Ahora soy otra cosa. Espero que se preparen para la muerte de 16 demonios... y lo siento, por hacerlo..." lo último lo dije con pena. Rompí con mi brazo, la realidad y allí estaba esa dimensión. Entre como si nada; estuve seguro que nadie se esperaba eso. Lo primero que hice fue modificar toda la dimensión de bolsillo. Nadie entra y nadie sale. A la distancia vi como el sujeto, golpeo a Sona con su puño, en la cara.

Allí solo funcione en modo automático... lo primero que golpeo fue a un hombre corpulento, debía medir por lo menos 2.50 metros de altura; mi patada golpeo su cuello, aquel desagradable sonido de algo quebrándose, fue el inicio de esa masacre que hice. Arranque brazos, piernas, hice girar cabezas en 180 grados y rompí costillas. Todos los sobrevivientes me miraban con terror. No los culpo, pero el idiota que estaba congelado al lado de Sona, tenía la culpa.

"bueno. Eres el ultimo. ¿Supongo que tú la golpeaste?" dije mientras señalaba la mejilla de Sona. Ella me reconoció de inmediato por mi voz, ella lloro, se quedó arrodillada llorando en el piso, mientras con sus manos se tapaba la cara. Solo escuchaba sus sollozos.

"¿y qué?. Ella será mi esposa y madre de mis hijos. Debería sentirse afortunada de que la deje preñada..." vi que iba agarrarla del pelo, yo tome con la fuerza suficiente su muñeca.

"tranquilo. Aun no termino contigo. ¿con que mano la golpeaste?"

"¿qué te importa?"

"bueno, no me importara quitártela ¿cierto?" y le di una sonrisa. Y apreté con fuerza su muñeca, logrando rompérsela y luego aplico un hechizo para romper y cortar carne. El grito desgarrador del hombre, fue algo digno de escuchar, casi sentí placer al hacerlo...

Me quité la capucha al hacerlo, pude ver a los otros chicos, estoy seguro que todos me identificaron, eso lo supe por sus caras de sorpresas e incrédulos que tenían.

"perdón. Era la otra mano, con la que la golpeaste" vi como el demonio tenía una de furia.

"inmundo humano, ¡muere!" vi que me arrojo un hechizo, casi a quemarropa. Una nube de polvo, me cubría, lo que, hacia estar ausente, en ese minuto. Escuchaba los aullidos y risas del demonio, gritando que me había matado.

"¿en serio?" dije en voz alta. El silencio fue que hubo en ese lugar... di un paso para acércame ese demonio. "¿ese fue tu mejor golpe?" vi miedo y estupefacción. Me fui acercando a él, vi como retrocedía de manera asustada, tropezó y se cayó de bruces, al llegar al suelo, comenzó a gatear como un bebe.

"me rindo... ¡ME RINDO!" aquel grito, lo escuche fuerte y claro. Pero yo sabía porque lo hizo.

"¿sabes? ¿te has dado cuenta que ninguna de tus piezas han sido retiradas? ¿verdad?" vi como el demonio miraba a los cuerpos tirados en el piso. "¿sabes porque pasa eso, verdad?" vi como negaba con la cabeza de manera asustada. "déjame responder eso, yo modifique la dimensión de bolsillo, nadie entra y nadie sale sin mi permiso..."

"¡¿qué?!" aquel grito vino de todos los chicos y del demonio... Sona seguía sollozando de manera leve, parecía como si no hubiera nada más por lo que pelear.

"bueno, ¿qué esperabas?, cuando mi novia me dijo, que iba a jugar un Rating game por su futuro, pensé que era más simple. Hasta que ella me dijo que era para romper su futuro matrimonio..." aquella noticia, produjo el silencio que quería. Hasta que escuche la pregunta de una vocecita, que odie escucharla deprimida y triste...

"¿porque... porque lo hiciste Ise-kun?"

"era esto o asesinar a todos los demonios Sona-chan..." dije de manera solemne.

"¿quién eres?" escuche del demonio mayor, que todavía estaba allí. Yo gire mi vista y luego lo mire intensamente. Suspire de manera cansada y luego hable

"sé que esto es visto por toda la plana mayor del inframundo. Incluyendo al gran rey Bael. Él que se dice que debería guiar a los demonios, después de la muerte de los Maous. También sé que esto lo están viendo un montón de viejos flojos y curiosos, fuera de la facción bíblica. Comenzando por Odín, el dios nórdico. A ese cabron le gusta mirar y fascinarse por las lindas chicas que hay aquí; sobre todo si son jóvenes. Otro que le gusta mirar esto, es Zeus. Donde son casi las mismas razones de porque lo hace. !AH¡, antes de que se me olvide; ¡ARES, hijo de puta!, más te vale que empieces a correr, porque voy darte caza y voy a masacrarte como la puta escoria que eres. Y tu Hades, si veo que moviste, aunque sea un centímetro mi mayor odio y resentimiento, te juro que hare un monumento sobre tu cadáver, ni siquiera Pluto podrá defenderte..."

Todos están mirándome como si no entendieran, solo Sona parecía aprensiva y silenciosa.

"sigamos; los sintoístas son unos cabrones que se creen dueños de la verdad. Cosa que no es cierto. INDRA, voy a ir a cobrarte mis ganancias con intereses, y los quiero apenas te vea en tu puto templo del Himalaya. Ahora, yo soy la reencarnación de algo que estuvo muerto, si Azazel, tú que estas sorprendido mirando esto, me imagino tu cara de sorpresa. Entonces para dejar en claro que soy. A ti voy a matarte con mi técnica más débil. Siéntete honrado, amigo mío, tú serás el primer demonio que matare a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo"

Vi como el tipo estaba asustado, parecía congelado. Yo levante mi mano derecha, en forma de palma y la coloque a la altura de mi rostro.

"esta técnica yo se la enseñe a Buda, aunque claro el cabron hizo que fuera de su autoría. Cosa que no es cierto... EL TESORO DEL CIELO... " toda la zona quedo sumergida en una luz, amarilla y fuerte, después parecía como si estuvieran en un ambiente psicodélico. El demonio mayor miraba todo miedo y nervioso.

"¿qué es esto?"

"es mi técnica más débil" vi como parecía estar tomando atención a un lugar. "veo que ya te está afectando..." sonreí de manera leve. "aquí está el tesoro del cielo, amigo mío. Aquí todo es luz, amor, amistad, esperanza..." sonreí de manera leve y luego reí de manera baja.

"¿porque te Ries?" dijo el demonio de manera tranquila

"sabes. Cuando hice mis creaciones, los dioses me odiaron y me hicieron la guerra. Tanto que querían matarme. Yo fui el único que vi, la verdadera naturaleza de los seres humanos. Incluso hasta el día de hoy, muchos dioses, seres sobrenaturales, ángeles y demonios; los consideran seres inferiores, que tienen que ser esclavos o simplemente ser erradicados. Yo logré sobrevivir a 25 atentados contra mi vida, al momento de darles a los seres humanos el fruto del árbol del conocimiento..." vi como los chicos abrían los ojos de manera incrédula, incluso el demonio adulto...

"¿no se suponía que eso lo hizo lucifer... el primer demonio?" yo sonreí y luego lancé una carcajada al aire

"no, lucifer me vio haciendo eso, el no entendía mi razonamiento y mis planes. Él se sintió celoso, como todos los dioses, y se adjudicó ese acto para sí mismo. Sin embargo, yo también les di otra cosa a los humanos; algo que ningún ser superior lograra entender. Sin embargo, algunos demonios si" pude sentir la incredulidad y el deseo de saber de todos los demonios, incluso pude escuchar las voces de muchos demonios preguntándose qué pasaba

"claro, uds nunca supieron de eso. Lucifer me pidió ayuda, para crear a su prole y descendencia..." aquella frase fue una revelación mayúscula. "use ese momento para ayudar al futuro de la vida y el orden común de las cosas. Dote con las mismas cosas que hice a los humanos en los demonios. Pero mi plan fallo. O eso creí..." hubo un silencio mayúsculo, todos estaban como expectantes.

"tuvieron que pasar milenios, para que el fruto de mi trabajo, se hiciera presente. Ahora veo que existen demonios que tienen un sentido de la concepción de la vida más presente. Algunos se han empezado a preguntar si lo que hacen está bien o está mal. Otros se empiezan a preguntar si hay algo más; empiezan a progresar y vivir"

El silencio era sepulcral. Pesado. Yo sabía que esto iba ser un desastre. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

"yo sabía que esto, iba suceder... dime ¿tienes miedo?" le pregunte al tipo que estaba al frente mío. Vi como parecía asustado y afirmo con la cabeza. "¿por qué? Si se supone que eres un demonio pura sangre, no tienes la influencia de ser un humano reencarnado. Entonces, ¿porque tienes miedo? ¿porque te estas preguntando esto?" vi como parecía estar ausente de todo...

"¿sabes? Tu eres la séptima prueba que encuentro de aquella intervención que hice. Y eso que eres un demonio de sangre pura..." un silencio continuo en ese lugar... hasta que el demonio hablo...

"¿vivíamos en una mentira?" mi respuesta fue tajante

"si..." respire profundo y continúe... "pero fueron uds mismo los ciegos. Sus orgullos, sus avaricias y ser increíblemente tercos, los hizo caer. Y no darse cuenta de lo que tenían"

"pero si tu eres Dios. el padre creador. Dios bíblico... ¿Por qué mataste?"

"estuve muerto. He reencarnado. He visto las cosas que han hecho en mi nombre. Y créeme estoy asqueado. Pero fueron unos tontos mortales que creían que hacían el bien. Esto era consecuencias de darles el fruto del conocimiento. No digo que haya sido un error, digo que fueron mal enfocados; gracias a eso, ahora hay muchas cosas buenas en este mundo..."

Respire tranquilo...y luego seguí hablando.

"¿sabías que los mortales, crearon un artilugio que se mueve a más de 300 km/h? Y pueden verlo y sentirlo, estando adentro de esas cabinas. Es algo maravilloso. ¿sabías que llegaron a la Luna, aquel planetoide que está cerca de nosotros? Ni siquiera nosotros los Dioses hemos estado en la Luna... ¿sabes? Tengo envidia de esos humanos que viajan al espacio, afuera de la atmosfera terrestre."

"¿porque mato? Es simple, ahora soy otra cosa. No seguiré mis antiguas reglas, soy alguien nuevo, defenderé la paz, y hare que mi facción bíblica sea una sola; sobre todo ahora que Lucifer, está muerto. ¿Pero sabes?, yo te matare, por una simple razón, lastimaste a mi novia, a la chica en la que me he enamorado, la única chica que vio más allá de mi divinidad. La única que sabe cómo soy de verdad. Ahora desaparece de mi vista" activé mi técnica y vi como el demonio iba desapareciendo, y convirtiéndose en polvo...

Me di la vuelta y volví donde Sona, le limpie las lágrimas y luego la tome en brazos. Y así decidí hacer lo iba hacer. No más guerra, no más muertes. Invoque a Michael y Azazael, junto a Sirchezs y Serafall.

"Issei, ¿Qué has hecho?" es la pregunta que me hace Sona...


	3. Chapter 3

No tengo los derechos de High School DxD. Ni sus personajes ni las novelas ligeras, ni anime y manga...

"tengo que salir" personaje hablando

 _Todo se fue a la mierda_ , personaje pensando.

 **[ser sobrenatural hablando a todo]**

 **capitulo subidos... disfruten... ya saben. es algo que uso para sacarme todas las escenas eroticas que se pueden llegar a ocurrir. para el Titiritero...**

 **Y hablando de esa Historia... el cap 20 esta en proceso de escritura... espero tenerlo listo antes del 15 o 16 de enero...**

 **Disfruten...**

Cap 3

Primero que todo. Voy a explicar algunas cosas. Convenientemente soy un "huérfano". En mi vida pasada y en la actual. No tengo nada contra los progenitores que crearon este cuerpo actual. Solo que, es conveniente que no existan, ya que podrían "usarlos" contra mía.

Actualmente estoy caminando por las calles oscura de la cuidad de Kuoh, habían pasado casi 5 meses de mi "revelación". y créanme mucha agua paso por debajo del puente.

Al final resulto en varias cosas. Los primeros en verme fueron los tontos hipócritas que no creían en lo que soy. Comenzando con el estúpido de Ares. Resumidas cuentas, al final lo volví una pulpa sanguinolenta, que Hermes junto a Apolo tuvieron que rescatarlo de su miseria. Otro que fue un dolor en el trasero fue el engreído de Loki. Resumen, lo deje como un maldito violador de caballos, con una rodilla destrozada y varios dientes en una bolsa...

Lo que fue una novedad para mí, fue la aparición de Ophis Uroboros. Esa dragona estaba muy tranquila y me pareció raro que me viniera a ver a mí. Por lo general trato de evitar a los dragones, especialmente después de mi último encuentro...

Aquella conversación que tuve con esa dragona, se resumió en preguntas mías y respuestas simples de ella. Preguntas simples de ella y respuestas simples mías...

"¿haces aquí?... no esperaba verte hasta después de mil años"

"¿cómo lo hiciste?" esa pregunta me saco de mi plan original

"el sistema del cielo, tenía mi respaldo" respondí a secas

"¿qué harás ahora?"

"reunir a lo que queda de mi facción y vivir con lo que tenemos"

"¿no harás nada nuevo?"

"nada" un silencio vino entre nosotros dos.

"¿puedes ayudarme?" aquella pregunta me sorprendió

"¿que necesitas?"

"quiero volver a casa"

"¿sabes que allí esta BIG RED?"

"con tu ayuda y la mía. Podemos hacerlo"

"lo siento..." un segundo silencio vino entre nosotros...

"¿puedo volver a verte?" yo la mire unos segundos, en aquella cara sin emociones era complicado interpretar algo...

"claro, cuando quieras" vi cómo se dio la vuelta y se fue en una fisura dimensional...

Lo siguiente que paso, fue una reunión entre mi persona y Indra. El resumen fue que me devolvió todo lo que me adeudaba en aquella partida de póker que hicimos hace muchos años. ¿Qué? Esperaban poderes, peleas, y otras cosas. No olvídenlo.

Lo que hizo todo maravilloso, fue la maldita reunión que hubo en mi facción. Si, al final había logrado que las tres facciones firmaran un acuerdo de paz y cooperación. Yo había dicho que no iba hacer más ángeles, menos demonios; debido al fracaso de mi último trabajo. Sin embargo, actúe como un mediador entre las 3 facciones. Incluso tenía que limpiar la casa; empezando por Kokabiel. El tipo era un cabeza dura y no creía nada de lo que le decía. Lo golpee tantas veces, que no supo qué diablos le había pasado, cuando despertó sin alas, y amarrado con mi magia. Otras de las cosas que tuve que hacer, fue corregir el maldito sistema de las Sacred Gears. Me dedique a buscarlos y saber quién las tenía. Había encontrado al portador de la Boosted Gear; estaba con los demonios, con una chica llamada Rias Gremory, una princesa mimada por donde se le mirara. El portador era un chico demasiado pervertido y tenía un serio problema de prioridades.

La primera vez que lo vi, fue en la segunda reunión que tuve con la facción cristiana. Allí lo vi, y también vi al portador de la Divine Diviging. Con ambos en la misma habitación, procedí a corregir los errores que ambas sacred Gear tenían. Sobre todo, la maldición de la boosted.

Ambos dragones, parecían reacios a mi intervención, pero yo les había asegurado que esto era lo mejor. Yo además sabía que tenía que hablar con el portador de Albion, hacer mi revelación que él era un Lucifer. Hizo que ese minuto hubiera un desastre. Al final Vali, huyo. Dejando una nota que tenía que perseguirlo y hablar con él.

Pero lo último que me hizo quedar cabreado de verdad, fue la hermana de Sona. Esa mujer, no paraba de acusarme y decirme: "violador" "asaltacunas" "roba hermanas" "secuestrador" y otros epítetos parecidos... saben, es molesto que me acusen de esa manera. Sircherz y los otros maous estaban nerviosos. Michael y Gabriel miraban de manera impasible todo, aunque igual estaban preocupados. Azazael y Baraquiel, miraban de manera nerviosa a Serafall.

"bien... hagamos algo..." dije de manera cortante. "lo primero, es cambiarnos de dimensión" así lo hice, teletransporte a todos ellos junto a mí a una dimensión.

"padre. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" dijo Gabriel...

"bien, solo voy a ofrecer una cosa... a Serafall. El resto no intervendrá. ¿estamos claros?" dije mirando seriamente a todos. Vi gestos afirmativos. Serafall me miraba de manera cuidadosa...

"¿qué me vas a ofrecer?" dijo de manera cautelosa. Yo solo caminé unos metros alejándome de los testigos, abrí mis manos y las levante un poco. Y luego hable.

"bien, si tanto es tu deseo de matarme o golpearme. Aquí estoy, golpéame o mátame. Yo no respondere de ninguna manera" al decir eso pude ver caras de sorpresas y escuché algunos jadeos.

"¿qué?" la cara de sorpresa de Serafall fue algo para grabar. "¿porque haces algo así?" yo la miré de manera impasible y luego le dije

"es tu deseo, desquitarte con el hombre que, según tú, te robo a tu hermana. Pues aquí estoy, el hombre que violo a tu hermana, según tu declaración. Aquí está parado, el hombre que secuestro a tu hermana, según tu historia. Aquí está parado, para que hagas justicia con tus propias manos, Serafall. ¿acaso esto es lo que querías?"

Puede ver la cara de sorpresa de ella, parecía reacia y tenía dificultades para hablar. Pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como los otros líderes, iban a hablar, yo levanté una mano en dirección a ellos, para que guardaran silencio...

Serafall parecía algo extraña, agarraba con fuerzas, el bastón que ella, llevaba consigo, se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba con algo de duda. Yo seguí hablando de manera tranquila...

"puedo preguntarte algo..." vi como ella, desviaba su mirada y luego afirmo con la cabeza... "¿has hablado con Sona, has escuchado lo que ella tiene que decirte con respecto a mí? ¿Te has dado el tiempo para verla y escucharla, y escuchar lo que tiene que decir ella?" pude ver a Serafall que comenzó a llorar, de manera leve. Yo solo la miraba de manera amena y luego parecía algo, triste...

"tengo miedo..." dijo entre sollozos "miedo que mi hermana me deje sola..." "...Snif... miedo que se olvide de mi..."

Al final todo quedo en eso, una mujer que tenía miedo de perder a su hermana.

Sinceramente, pienso que esto de ser un dios es relativamente un fastidio. No pedí ser un dios, y menos lo deseé. Simplemente nací así.

Estoy llegando a casa de mi novia. La luz de la casa estaba apagada, camine en silencio y cuando llegue a la habitación de Sona, allí la vi, estaba durmiendo de manera pacífica y parecía que nada la molestaba. Procedí a quitarme la ropa, sin sacarme los calzoncillos y la camiseta. Me acosté, y abracé de manera lenta a Sona, ella me reconoció casi de inmediato.

"Ise-kun... bienvenido a casa" yo solo sonreí y luego simplemente apreté levemente el abrazo; y respondí.

"estoy en casa"

He reconocer, que dormí de manera pacífica. Y fueron algunas horas más de las que quería. Cuando desperté, Sona no estaba en la cama, miré la hora y eran casi las una de la tarde. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo mirar en esa dirección, y allí estaba mi diablita linda. Ella miro en mi dirección y me sonrió como ella solo lo hace para mí; corrió hacia la cama y se subió de manera veloz. Estrello sus labios con los míos y luego con su lengua pedía entrar en mi boca. Estuvo asi hasta que nos faltó el aire, ella parecía necesitada de mis labios, porque solo me dejo tomar dos respiraciones luego siguió besándome como si no hubiera un mañana. Yo solo la besaba y puse mis manos en el trasero de ella; apretándolo de manera gentil, ella parecía querer más. Ella dejo de besarme y luego me dio una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo...

"Isse-kun, te necesito..." alce una ceja a forma de pregunta iba a decir la pregunta, pero ella me beso de nuevo con necesidad. Al dejar de besarme dijo de nuevo "por favor, hazme el amor como solo tú sabes…"

DIOS... pensé... luego recuerdo que yo soy dios. Esa niña demonio, quiere sexo puro y desenfrenado. Aunque si pienso bien lo que ella quiere, es que le dé duro y sin descanso... mierda, hay que cumplir con mi diablita personal...

Lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de la polera de tirantes que tenía puesta, lo cual me dejo a la vista esos pechos hermosos que tiene, juntos a esos rosados pezones que eran un deleite para mis labios y lengua. Mientras estaba en esa tarea de sentirme como un bebe, mi mano jugueteaba con aquella parte más íntima de ella, donde pude sentir que ella estaba húmeda, además ella facilito mi tarea abriendo sus piernas; metiendo dos dedos adentros de ella, la hice gemir. Aquellos suaves y deliciosos gemidos eran un combustible para mí, con mis dedos mojados con sus fluidos, masajeé aquel botón duro que sentí, entre sus labios vaginales. Aquel botón mágico, podía sentir a mi diablita, como aumentaba sus temblores, sus respiraciones; me alentaba a seguir haciéndole aquel ejercicio. Su otro pezón entro en mi boca, para ser succionado y lamido; todo esto sin dejar de toquetear y acariciar aquel botón duro de su entrepierna, hasta que le llego el orgasmo que ella tanto quería. La deje disfrutar, cuando parecía volver en sí, retire aquella prenda que no me dejaba ver su lindo coñito, con mis manos tome ambos tirantes y comencé a deslizarlos hacia abajo; con cariño le separo las piernas a la chica que esta acostada en la cama; ella parecía avergonzada, ya que vi un sonrojo y como con sus manos trataba de taparse la zona que había dejado a mi vista. Le di un beso, volví a bajar mi cabeza, para realizar mi tarea. Con suavidad, le tomo sus manos y las empujo para que me deje ver aquel coñito que tanto me gusta. Al verlo así en todo su esplendor, con algo de humedad y rosado, me hace lamerme los labios, para degustar aquel manjar que es mío.

Aquel sabor era único, escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de ella, era casi animal, no había poemas ni disfraces, eran lo que eran, gemidos, murmullos y sonidos guturales. Ella casi me arranca el pelo, debido a que sus dedos estaban entrelazados con mi cabello, obligándome a que siguiera haciendo mi trabajo bucal, casi sin dejarme respirar. Aquel orgasmo de mi chica fue magnifico; ella estaba respirando con dificultad y se recuperaba del orgasmo.

"no... es...justo..." dijo entre jadeos. Yo la mire de manera interrogadora. Ella me contesto, casi de inmediato. "no es justo que yo este desnuda y tú con ropa..." dijo haciendo un lindo puchero... me saque la camiseta de manera rápida, cuando salió completamente, ella me empujo en la cama y luego tenía una mirada lujuriosa.

"yo me encargo ahora"

Ella me quito el calzoncillo, y se dedicó que admirar mi pene de una manera como si nunca la hubiera visto, sentir aquellos delgados y fríos dedos, me hizo soltar un gemido.

"esta caliente..." yo solo tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía y escuchaba todo lo que ella decía. Sus manos recorrían todo el largo de mi aparato, lo hacía de manera suave y poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo.

"sí, este es mi juguete favorito…" aquella frase me dejo sorprendido, aunque no podía decir mucho ya que sentí aquella característica sensación, de algo húmedo y cálido envolviendo mi palo. Junto a eso, un apéndice igual de cálido y húmedo, que parecía envolverse en la punta de mi pene. Aquella succión que hizo, me llevo a recordar como ella fue ganando experiencia y como ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho...

"ne... Ise-kun, ¿te gusta?" no recuerdo que conteste, ya que ella nunca dejo de masajear mi pene, creo que parecía un gruñido mío. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que el hecho de que tu pareja sepa interpretar cualquier clase de ruido que salga de tu cuerpo, ya sea por la boca, nariz, hasta una flatulencia; es un signo inequívoco que tu pareja sabe todo de ti... por lo menos esa es mi visión.

"sí, ya veo que te gusta mucho... ¿pero te gustara esto?" aquella pregunta me dejo algo inquieto, ya que parecía que ella iba hacer algo poco común, iba a preguntar que iba hacer; cuando una sensación nueva me invadió, casi fue algo de otro mundo. Aquella chica, estaba literalmente chupándome las bolas, el hecho de que mis testículos estén en su boca, siendo succionados, y de vez en cuando ella le daba algunas mordidas suaves, me volvió loco y casi me hizo eyacular. Ella parecía haberse percatado de mi intención, cuando sentí como ella apretó de manera fuerte, la base de mi pene.

"tranquilo ise-kun, no dejare que desperdicies mi comida. Yo me encargo..." ella continúo haciéndome la felación bucal. Mierda. Esa niña me va volver loco. Si, loco por ella, quiero que pasen rápido los años, quiero casarme con ella, quiero verla preñada con un hijo mío, quiero que viva conmigo para siempre... aquellas visiones, junto al gran trabajo bucal que ella hizo, hicieron que eyaculara de una vez por todas, ella no dejo salir nada, se lo trago todo... incluso hizo un ruido de tragar, ella me miro con una sonrisa pícara y luego dijo...

"¿sabías que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?" yo solo le di un gesto afirmativo, y ella hablo de nuevo. "pues, acabo de tomar mi desayuno..."

¿Sorprendido?, carajo claro que sí. Esa niña acabara con la poca cordura que me queda...

"¿entonces Ise-kun, que quieres de desayuno?" dijo Sona con picardía... mi cordura fue al carajo...

Así sin mediar ningún segundo la acosté en la cama y la penetré furiosamente. La embestí furiosamente, aquellos gemidos eran combustible para mí, la besaba, la follé sin contemplaciones. Ella gemía y gritaba como una hembra caliente; su coño húmedo y caliente era un deleite para mí, fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en años. Aquella hembra era única, sus piernas me apretaban como si no quisiera dejarme ir, yo solo continúe con mi trabajo de penetrarla una y otra vez, sin descanso. Aquellos pechos que se bamboleaba al ritmo de mis penetraciones fueron un espectáculo digno de ver y admirar. Su vagina apretaba mi pene como si quisiera exprimirlo, estaba loco, la última gota de cordura que tenia se fue al traste, de una vez por todas. La folle como un animal, me importo poco si la lastimaba o si ella se quejaba de mi forma de penetrarla una y otra vez. Estuve seguro que sentía como Sona con sus uñas me arañaba la espalda. Carajo, me importo poco eso, lo único que quería era follar y follar; a esa hembra que estaba debajo de mí. Hasta que eyacule en su vagina de manera explosiva, eso no fue suficiente para mí. Mi erección estaba todavía a full, ya que estaba aún en el interior de mi hembra, seguí follandola una vez más.

Esto de tener resistencia elevada es quizás una maldición. Esa niña me dejo seco y algo agotado. Yo la lleve al baño y quería compartir una tina llena de agua con ella. La limpie de manera cuidadosa y tomando mi tiempo en el hecho de aplicarle jabón con mis propias manos. Luego llenamos la tina de agua y entramos los dos en aquella tina. Ella se sentó entremedio de mis piernas y apoyo su espalda contra mi pecho. Yo solo me dedique a tres simples cosas, uno, besarla en sus labios, su cara y su lindo cuello; dos, disfrutar de las bondades de aquel lindo cuerpo que estaba a mi disposición para ser tocado por mis manos; y tercero, conversar de manera amena con mi novia de manera tranquila y distendida de cualquier tema que se nos ocurriera.

El día no termino para mí, después de ese baño de tina en agua caliente, lleve a Sona a la cama, sí. Tenía ganas de más, nos secamos con toallas y luego la lleve a la cama. Allí la acosté a ella al medio de esa cama que teníamos. Le puse unos cojines, para que ella estuviera cómoda, parecía que ella estaba en una cuna. Abrí sus piernas, lo que me dejo a la vista su lindo coñito, lleve unos dedos hacia dentro y me di cuenta que todavía estaba húmeda, me llevé los dedos a mi boca y me los lamí, era un jugo delicioso, vio que Sona se enrojeció por aquel acto que hice.

"lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir... amo tu néctar, mi amor..." le lance a besarla de manera cadenciosa y lenta. Ella me devolvió el beso. Luego me separé de ella, y luego le dije.

"haremos el amor toda la tarde. En la noche te llevare a un lugar precioso y te daré una sorpresa" le dije a mi novia. Ella enrojeció como un tomate ante lo primero que le dije, luego me miro con curiosidad ante lo segundo. Yo posicione mi pene en su entrada y luego la penetre un poco. Y asi sin entrar más, me acerqué a su rostro le di un casto beso y le dije...

"¿esta lista?" vi como ella con una mirada llena de amor, me sonrió e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

La penetre lentamente, hasta que llegue al fondo. Luego de eso levanté un poco mi pecho, apoyándome en mis brazos, y luego con simples movimientos de mi cadera, comencé a follar a mi novia, lo hice de una manera especial, que sabía que a Sona le gustaba mucho. Retiraba mi pene de esa maravillosa vagina, de manera lenta y suave; luego la penetraba fuerte y hasta el fondo de una pura vez... aquellos movimientos pélvicos, hacían gemir a mi novia, la hacían retorcerse y veía como ella lentamente caía en el sopor del placer.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve así, Sona tuvo 4 orgasmos y yo me había corrido dos veces en su vagina... luego de eso, mi novia me dijo que la follara como una perra, como la perrita que era para mí. Literalmente la folle como una perra, aquel lindo trasero quedo marcado con una marca roja de una mano, sus tetas fueron manoseadas y pellizcadas por mí. También mordí de manera leve, la base de su lindo cuello, como si fuera mira, era una marca de mordida que iba desaparecer a un par de días... al final eyacule dos veces más en su interior...

Esa noche, la lleve a un lugar lejos de Japón. Específicamente la lleve a un lugar, semimontañoso, donde sabía que no había nadie, a unos buenos kilómetros a la redonda. En ese lugar yo había preparado una especie de mesa elegante, con dos sillas, velas, un vino muy bueno, comida liviana y muy rica. Incluí el detalle de agregar la comida y el postre favorito de ella.

La velada fue maravillosa. Sona siempre estuvo con una sonrisa y su mirada demostraba cuando me amaba. Yo me aseguraba de devolverle siempre esos sentimientos. Esa velada la quise terminar de una manera un tanto especial. La había llevado a un mirador, donde podíamos ver las estrellas, y la iluminación que había era reducida. yo sabía que ella no tendría problemas para ver en la oscuridad, pero verla con ese vestido ligero y de color azul; que se apegaba a su linda figura, me hizo darme cuenta de que tan maravillosa mujer tenía a mi lado.

"Sona..." dije de manera suave. Vi como ella me devolvió la vista y luego la miré unos segundos. Sabía que esto era un puto cliché. Pero, hey, a las chicas le gusta eso de romántico y todo eso. Así que, me arrodille mientras le mostraba una caja abierta, que tenía un anillo plateado, con un diamante de acuerdo al tamaño de su dedo. Sona se sorprendió gratamente. Parecía que todo el aire que estaba a su alrededor se había esfumado. "¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa...?" dije de manera suave y mirándola a los ojos. Vi como ella parecía salir del trance que ella misma se autoimpuso y luego grito a todo pulmón...

"¡SI!..." ella me abrazo con fuerzas y luego dijo en voz alta... "claro que acepto ser tu esposa. Y también seré la madre de tus hijos" ella se separó, para verme a los ojos y luego siguió hablando. "eres el hombre de mi vida... te amo Issei Hyoudou"

Nos besamos a la luz de las estrellas. Le coloque el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Y luego nos quedamos disfrutando de las estrellas, abrazados, dándonos besos, y riendo de buena gana, de ese buen momento...


End file.
